Snow
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: The first snow of the year
1. Kubota

Snow

Chapter 1: Kubota

* * *

"Kubo-chan! Get out here!" Tokito's voice comes through the wood of my door, acoompanied by his pounding on my door.

"Hai, hai, I'm coming." I finish drying my skin, pulling on a pair of boxers, followed by jeans. I pull the door open, frowning lightly at the young man standing in my doorway. Tokito is dressed in swets and a loose t-shirt, his right hand missing the glove that usually sheathed it. "What's going on?"

"Look!" He grabs my wrist in a light grip, dragging me to the glass doors before our balcony. Fat white flakes are falling from a grey sky, coating the city in a blanket of innocence. Tokito is watching the snow, his violet eyes dark with fear.

I feel a small smile cross my lips as I struggle not to laugh at him. "That's snow, Tokito."

"Snow?"

"Yes." I slide the door to the balcony open, leading him out onto it. "Come on."

He watches the flakes falling from the sky, watching as they land on his skin, melting immediately. "Woah."

I nod at him, holding out a hand, letting the flakes fall onto the palm. He copies me, holding out his right hand, watching as the snowflakes stick to the fur that covers his hand. He pads over to a small pile of snow, sticking his bare foot in. He quickly withdraws it, shouting.

"It's COLD!"

"Of course it's cold. It's snow."

"What is snow?"

"Frozen water."

"So it's ice."

"Something like that." I laugh. I suddenly get an idea and head back inside. I grab a long sleeved black shirt from my closet, pulling it on. I tap a cigarette from the box on my dresser, sliding it between my lips. I light it, then walk back outside to the balcony. I pause in the doorway, smiling at Tokito. He is squatting beside a gathering pile of snow, poking it with a finger. I hold out my arm to the falling snow, letting several flakes accumulate on the black cloth. "Hey, Tokito, come here."

He comes to my side, looking at the white snowflakes that are sitting on the cloth. His eyes widen with amazement as he starts to see the detail of the tiny flakes. "Wow. . .Kubo-chan. . . they look like flowers!"

"Yes. They are six pedaled flowers." I smile down at him as he looks up at me.

"They're pretty."

"See? Snow isn't something to be scared of, now is it?"

"No. . ." Tokito looks up into the falling snow. "Why is it snowing?"

"Because it's winter. It's almost Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"I'll let Kasai explain that to you."

"Oh." Tokito smiles, looking out at the snow. "I like snow."

"Yes. It is good weather for stew."

"Stew?"

"Come on inside and I'll make it for you."  
"All right!" Tokito runs inside and I follow him, sliding the balcony door shut.

The glass door rattles as I shut it, shutting the cold, cruel world outside, trapping in my. . . our small apartment happiness and warmth. Tokito is already in the kitchen, banging around with the pots and pans.

"Hey! Kubo-chan! What do we need?"

"Get the vegetables from the refridgerator. Get. . . celery and carrots."

"Okay!" He runs to the refridgerator and I smile, shaking my head slightly.

Together, we start to make the stew, letting it steep so the whole apartment is full of the smell of warm stew. Tokito gives up halfway through, bored with the cooking and heads off to play video games with Shouta, who had arrived earlier. I smile to myself, stubbing my cigarette out, lighting another one, stirring the stew. This is happiness, I believe, something I have been longing for my entire life.

* * *

A/N: Um. . .first Wild Adapter fic! ^_^

Anyways, I hope you like it.


	2. Tokito

Snow

Chapter Two: Tokito

* ** *

I swear softly to myself as I both lose my game and crush another controller. I glower at my right hand, cursing the strong limb. I unplug the controller, tossing it in the trash. Kubo-chan got sick of my whining each time I broke a new controller, so he finally gave in and bought a closet full of them. I grab a new one and plug it in, smiling to myself. I happen to glance outside and freeze. Something is happening outside, something strange. White stuff is falling from the sky, falling from grey clouds. I run to Kubo-chan's room, pounding on the door. "Kubo-chan! Get out here!" "Hai, hai, I'm coming."He answers the door, dressed only in a pair of dark colored jeans, hanging low on his hips. I frown, bouncing slightly on the balls of my feet. "What's going on?"

"Look!" I grab his wrist in my right hand, being sure to hold it lightly. I drag him out onto the balcony, staring at the white stuff, fear clouding my thoughts.

"That's snow, Tokito." He says softly and I can almost hear a laugh in his voice.

"Snow?"

"Yes." He slides the door open, leading me out onto it, out into the 'snow'. "Come on."

I watch the snow, noticing it melts quickly as it touches my skin, leaving little wet spots behind. "Woah."

Kubo-chan nods at me, holding out a hand, letting snow fall into it. I copy him, holding out my right hand, watching the snowflakes that stick to the fur that covers the disgusting limb. I walk over to a small pile of snow, sticking my bare toes in it.

My foot goes cold immediately and I jerk back, yelling. "It's COLD!!"

"Of course it's cold. It's snow." Kubo-chan says softly, almost teasing me.

"What is snow?" I ask, staring at him.

"Frozen water." He replies simply, a teasing smirk on his lips.

"So it's ice."

"Something like that." Kubo-chan laughs. He suddenly turns and heads back inside. I move to a pile of snow, squatting beside it, poking it with a finger, trying to understand it. Kubo-chan returns after a few minutes, dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, a cigarette hanging from his lips. The smoke trails up, mixing with the clouds. "Hey, Tokito, come here."

I stand, coming to his side, looking at the arm that he holds out to me. There are small flakes on his arm and I lean closer to see them. Each of the snowflakes is different, each with its own pattern. "Wow. . . Kubo-chan. . . they look like flowers!"

"Yes. They are six petaled flowers." He smiles down at me, his dark eyes gentle.

"They're pretty." I say softly, amazed at their beauty.

"See? Snow isn't something to be scared of, now is it?"

"No. . . " I look up at the falling snow, confused slightly. "Why is it snowing?"

"Because it's winter. It's almost Christmas." The second part is added like an after thought.

"Christmas?" I realize I have no memory of what that is and it annoys me.

"I'll let Kasai explain that to you."

"Oh." I smile, looking out at the snow. "I like snow."

"Yes. It is good weather for stew. "

"Stew?"

"Come on inside and I'll make it for you."  
"All right!" I run inside, hearing him follow me, sliding the balcony door shut as he comes inside the warm apartment.

I run into the kitchen, trying to figure out what you would cook stew in. I turn around, seeing Kubo still standing at the door, his hand behind him, holding onto the doorknob. I shout across the small apartment at him, needing his help."Hey! Kubo-chan! What do we need?"

"Hey! Kubo-chan! What do we need?"

"Get the vegetables from the refrigerator. Get. . . celery and carrots." He says softly, coming forward, starting into the kitchen.

"Okay!" I run to the refrigerator, yanking it open, pulling out celery and carrots, carrying them to the counter.

Kubo-chan comes over, starting to help me make the stew. He fills the pot with water, setting it on the stove, adding different ingredients. Shouta comes over after we start and I smile at him. He starts to play video games and after Kubo-chan adds the carrots I cut to the stew, I go to join him. We're soon locked in an epic battle, both of us leaning forward, our attention fully locked on the screen before us.

This is a happy memory. I hope I can keep it. . . Fear suddenly cools my body and I pause the game, looking over at Kubo-chan. He's standing in the kitchen, watching me, a small smile on his face. I grin at him, turning back to the game, warmth filling me again.

The warm smell of stew fills the air and I smile. I like it here, now, this moment in time. The apartment is bright and warm, in contrast to the darkness outside. The only sounds in the apartment are the humming of the heater and the video game. I want it to stay like this forever.

* * *

Heh. This was fun to write. I have too much fun writing mirror fics. . . ^_^

And thanks, BIG thanks to DarkAngelJudas, my one reviewer for this fic. You RULE!!


	3. Shouta

Snow

Chapter Three: Shouta

* * *

I shiver as I walk home from school. Snow is falling from the sky, and I wonder what Tokito is thinking at this moment. I wonder if he remembers what it is. Probably not, but I'm sure that Kubota-san will tell him what snow is. I'm glad that I don't have cram school today. After I finish my homework, I can go over to Tokito and Kubota-san's apartment and play video games with Tokito. I pass under the balcony outside of Kubota-san and Tokito's apartment, hearing a yell come from their balcony.

"COLD!!"

I burst out laughing, recognizing Tokito's voice. I guess he discovered the snow. I head up to my apartment, laughing as I remember Tokito's yell. I start on my homework, trying to get through it. There are some things I don't understand, so I mark them, sticking the books back in my bag. I'll ask Kubota-san my questions. He always helps me when I have questions. I finally finish my homework, then head over to Tokito and Kubota's apartment.

They are both in the kitchen when I come in, arguing over something. I laugh, waving to them, dropping my bag in the doorway, pulling my shoes off. Kubota-san waves back and Tokito salutes me with a knife before he seems to realize that he's holding it. He flushes red, putting the knife down as Kubota-san laughs at him. I smile, heading over to the TV, starting a game.

About twenty minutes into my game, Tokito comes over to join me, dropping down beside me. He picks up a controller, and I realize that he's not wearing his glove. His right hand is bare, the soft fur glistening slightly in the light. I notice that the fur covering is a light chocolate brown and I smile a bit, starting a new game.  
We play while Kubota-san cooks the stew. The apartment is soon filled with the smell of the stew. Tokito and I are sitting side by side, playing our game. I look over at him, smiling to myself. He 's leaning forward, a look of concentration twisting his features. He pauses the game suddenly, turning around, looking back at Kubota-san. Something seems to pass between the two of them and he starts the game back up.

This is a good moment, something I'll keep forever. Maybe someday, I'll write about it. . . about the warmth against the cold outside, about stew, about a man with a monster hand who is the most gentle person I know. He's funny and laid back and caring. And about his friend, whose mysterious façade hides a gentle, caring heart.  
Maybe. . .

* * *

It's shorter than the other two, I know. . . I'm sorry.  
I should have more chapters now that I have ideas!

Thanks to DarkAngelJudas for both the reviews and ideas! You rule!! ^_^ REALLY!


End file.
